


Hide Your Eyes From the Sun

by Barkour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally had drawn the goggles out from his eyes, and Dick had wanted to slip his fingers beneath the goggles; he had wanted to snap the goggles in place again. His jaw ached, so tightly clenched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Eyes From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/689.html?thread=333233#t333233) at [the YJ anon meme](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/).

"What've you got?"

Kid Flash. His breath tickled Robin's ear. In the dim lighting of the access corridor, his red hair showed a dark brown.

Robin maximized the schematic and drew up the night guard roster in a second window. "This floor's probably our best bet. Only one guard on duty and he's--" Quick check of the security cameras. Robin smiled. "Looks like our employee of the month is sleeping at his desk."

The ear bud clicked. Kaldur. "All right. Kid Flash, scout ahead. Do _not_ engage _anyone_. Robin, stay patched into their security system. Let us know if there's any movement."

"You got it, O, leader."

Kid Flash leaned over his shoulder. His chest pressed against Robin's back. Through the suit, the cape, Wally burned.

Robin hitched his shoulder up. "You need any more time?"

"Nope." Kid Flash flashed a grin. "Got it down. Sixth floor, shaped like a rhombus, four hallways paced at intervals of sixty yards on each side. Three rooms off each hallway. Administrative keycode five five alpha three oh zeta nine, security keycode eight bravo six one charlie ostrich four."

"Congratulations," Robin drawled. "You can read."

Kid Flash primped. "It's okay to be jealous of my mad skills."

"Fine, I'm impressed." Robin turned back to his holo-comp, flipping between cameras. "Now hurry up before Princess Aurora wakes up in his own drool."

"Ten minutes and you buy me dinner?"

Robin snorted. "No way. You eat more than the Gotham Gravediggers' entire starting line-up. My allowance isn't that big." He glanced back over his shoulder.

Kid Flash shrugged carelessly and grabbed for his goggles. Light from the holo-comp shimmered over the lenses, then Kid Flash snapped the goggles into place. The crimson tint recolored his eyes, from green to a strange and vibrant brown. In the covert, black uniform with his goggles down, he looked infinitely more dangerous, a stranger. Then he grinned.

"Ten minutes and you buy me dessert," he said. Then he vanished, a dark blur passing from one floor to the next, the mosquito hum of his footsteps lingering a moment and no more.

Robin's back itched, a crawling deep in his skin. He rolled his shoulders, throwing it off, and tapped his ear once.

"KF's en route. I'll see what I can find in the database."

*

In a stunning reversal of team tradition, nothing unexpected happened; no juiced-up metahuman or alert guard noticed their presence. In and out, mission success.

Wally slung his arm across Robin's shoulders; his hand ghosted across Dick's nape. "Looks like you owe me a dessert. I'm thinking the Brownie Barn's Deluxe Chocolate Lovers' Brownie Bonanza to go."

"I never said I'd buy you dessert. You decided that on your own." He shrugged Wally off.

"Technicalities," Wally demurred.

He reached for his goggles and slid them up his brow. His fingers curled lightly about the frames, cradled between thumb and forefinger, his pinky fingers stretched out in long and graceful lines from his temples. The rubber of the straps moaned. Red lines creased his cheek. The skin around his eyes was flushed and bright with the suggestion of sweat. He swiped his thumb beneath his left eye, dragging his eyelid into a fat fold.

"Maybe we could split the bonanza?" he suggested. "I could go halfsies."

Robin looked to the bioship, its red bulk peeking out of the trees. "Halfsies? That doesn't sound like you. You sure you didn't hit your head on something?"

Wally suddenly veered for him, his mouth at Robin's ear. He wiggled his fingers at Robin's throat. "Just think of all that chocolatey goodness, fresh-baked brownies oozing chocolate all over your fingers..." His voice dropped low.

"Fine," Robin said loudly, "I'll go halfsies with you."

Wally darted around Robin and up the bioship's ramp. His heels click-click-clicked on the organic metal. "Ssssuckerrrr," he called back to Robin.

Robin rubbed at his ear, his padded glove rough on his skin. Be nice, he thought. He ascended the ramp and joined Wally in the seats M'gann summoned from her ship's hard flesh.

"What," he said to Wally, "no ice cream?"

"Oh, dude," Wally said, "if you're bringing ice cream into this--"

Robin settled back in his seat. He smirked narrowly at Wally. "Oh, believe me. I'm bringing it."

Wally smiled, his sweaty, freckled cheeks rounding. Robin's gut turned over; his heart snagged. Robin folded his arms across his chest.

*

In the sanctity of the bathroom, Robin peeled the mask from his eyes. Spirit gum clung to his cheeks then gave. He glanced up to his reflection in the small mirror set over the sink. Dick, blue-eyed, the flesh around his eyes pink, caught him. He touched his fingers to his cheek.

Wally's thumbnail had left a small, pale crescent in the side of his nose after he'd wiped the sweat from his eyelid. Dick stared at his reflection, at the boy with the tight jaw and thinned lips who stared back at him. Wally had drawn the goggles out from his eyes, and Dick had wanted to slip his fingers beneath the goggles; he had wanted to snap the goggles in place again.

His jaw ached, so tightly clenched.

"He's your best friend," he said.

His reflection, sightless but seeing, waited.

Dick itched, his skin hot, so thin. He dug his fingers into the sink's lip, anchoring himself in the cool porcelain. Wally with thick lenses masking his eyes, brown eyes instead of a fresh and shining green. Wally bending to lick at Dick's mouth, his gloved hands sliding down Dick's sides, clever, quick fingers fitting to Dick's ribs. Wally, masked and strange and yet bared before him.

His knuckles ached. His thighs pinched. Dick gritted his teeth. He looked down to the sink, the smooth bowl, the pocked drain. Wally. His best friend.

He switched the faucet on and splashed water over his face, cold water to drive the blood back from his skin; he drew another handful and another, and stripping, avoiding the mirror, he stepped bare into the shower.


End file.
